The Prince's First Love
by Unable to Love
Summary: Ever since Fuji met Ryoma, he's been in love with the boy. He finds out Ryoma also loves him back, but when Fuji met Tezuka, he doesn't know how to confront Ryoma anymore. At the end, consequences occur and Ryoma is forced to become a slave. FujiRyo
1. Chapter 1

A/n: My 1st attempt at a multichapter AU romance story. It's not really good since I'm as romantically retarded as Ryoma is, but I think it's acceptable. Read and review if you want to. You can flame anytime. Enjoy.

Chapter 1: The Prince and the Commoner

_(Ryoma's POV)_

Today was the Matchmaking Ceremony, the ceremony when the prince chooses his princess. It was a day when every kid, the prince's age or younger, would gather in the town hall and they would have a contest to see who is worthy of the prince. The contests are very hard; you need to have a survival test, wits test, and worst of all, a test the prince chooses. The prince's test was usually the hardest test because it involves pleasuring the prince and entertaining him. The prince was very hard to entertain because he mostly won't be able to laugh easily.

Today was my first day to the grand ceremony, and I was very sad. I was sad because mom didn't choose brother, she chose me instead. I didn't was to be with the prince forever, I just wanted a normal life where I can choose my own lover. Unfortunately, I had to compete for the prince. I want to lose on purpose, but I don't want to disappoint mother. Even if the contest would be very hard and I might not accomplish it, I have to give it a try. At least I have to try for mom, the person that's always been there for me.

Right now, I'm struggling in the first test. The test was to go through an obstacle course. The obstacle course had many challenges like jumping over fire, going through lakes with alligators, and fighting bears. This test was to see if you are capable of protecting the prince. This test was very complicated because people will cheat. They will cheat to eliminate enemies. I hated it. People would push me to the mud to slow me down or trip me and make me fall into the alligator lakes. It was driving me crazy!! 

After many complications, I finally made it out of the obstacle course. I would've run to the finish line, but I saw someone about to fall down a cliff. My instincts told me to save that person, and that's exactly what I did. I rushed to help that person, attempting to pull him up. It was hard at first since the boy was heavy, but he finally climbed up the cliff. I was happy that I was able to help someone and finish the test.

I gazed at the boy, and his handsome features. He was a brunette with light yet beautiful brown hair. His gorgeous eyes were cerulean and could've made me gaze at them forever. He was skinny like a female, but his muscles and chest helped people distinguish him from a girl. Overall, he was an attractive man. I kept on staring at him until I realized I had to sprint to the finish line.

I quickly ran to the finish line, hoping I could make it in time (the test time limit is 6 hours). It was a good thing I did. I sighed in relief; I finally made it through the first challenge. If I keep this up, I might be able to become the prince's groom later. Although I'm taking a test to be with the prince, I secretly wished I could be with the lovely boy I met a few minutes ago.

_(Shusuke's POV)_

The boy that I just met was beautiful. He might be more attractive than me. His raven-colored hair with green highlights, and hazel eyes went well together with his fuckable body. The boy was short and puny, but a brave uke. I know for sure, he is going to be my lover. Being on the verge of falling off the cliff was part of the 1st challenge. I was trying to see who had a kind and courageous heart. Unfortunately, that boy was the only person who truly passed the test.

I decided to tell mother this because she would be happy to know I already chose the boy I want to be with. I should make everyone who survived take the next test though. The uke might've failed and I would've chosen the wrong person. I sighed knowing the next challenge would be longer than the first. The next test would be writing an essay, but not just an ordinary essay. The essay's subject was how you would protect the prince and his family during war. The test was to see if a person would be smart enough to protect people. It was also to see if he or she would be good enough to be a general.

I really hope the boy would pass the test. I think he actually might. He looked like the person that would be capable of running an army. Then again, I might be just fantasizing of something that might no happen. I think there's a 50 percent chance that he'll fail and a 45 percent chance that he'll pass. The other 5 percent was he would forfeit. I was anxious to find out the answer because I longed for him to be with him. This might be was people call love at first sight.

I sat in a luxurious chair thinking if my love would pass or fail. I tried thinking about something else since I knew if I worry too much, he might really fail, but I couldn't. I just sat in my chair and thought about him.

_(Normal POV)_

Ryoma was preparing for the next test while Shusuke was praying for Ryoma to pass. Shusuke was wishing Ryoma passed the test so he could be with him forever. Ryoma, on the other hand, was wishing he met that boy again and they would fall in love. Both had the same wish of being together.

A/N: So, how was it? Too short? Too much grammar mistakes? It would be great if you could tell me in a review. I'd appreciate it a lot. I might not be able to update soon, but I'll try to update ASAP.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm glad that I had good reviews on the first chapter! I hope I get good reviews on this chapter too, although I don't really mind if there are like 500 flames. I am a bad writer. Enjoy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2: His Name**

_(Normal POV)_

It's now the next test, the test that challenges one's wits. Ryoma had prepared himself for the test, and the essay he would have to write. Of course, it'll be easy for him. After all, he has been taught how to survive in a war when he was 7. It would be a piece of cake for him. He already knew what he had to write and how he was going to write it. His handwriting was not bad, and he wouldn't get himself dirty from the ink.

The test soon began and Ryoma started writing. On the first paragraph, he wrote about how he was going to protect Prince Shusuke since everyone knew the prince always comes first. For the next paragraph, he wrote about how the prince's family will survive. The third paragraph was about how he would tell the army how to fight in the battle. The last paragraph stated how he would protect himself. After he finished writing his four paragraphs, Ryoma read through his passage and correct any grammar or word usage mistakes.

Fuji, on the other hand, disguised himself in commoner's clothes and headed towards the place where the second test would take place, the Witty Buddha Temple. He walked to see how Ryoma was doing, but he failed to do so because of the hordes of people. He opted to hope for the best and see how he does after the test.

_(Ryoma's POV)_

The test went well and I completed it in 1 hour. I went outside for a drink and hopefully meet the mysterious guy from the first challenge again. I walked to the Buddha Restaurant, the restaurant that was closest to the temple. I took a seat and ordered jasmine tea.

On the left of the restaurant, I see the guy I saved yesterday. I want to walk up to him, but part of me says not to. Next, I saw him walking up to me. My heart was beating fast and blood was rushing up my face. I wonder what he'll say to me. Maybe it's a thank you. I better seize this opportunity to ask him his name.

That gentleman has walked up to me and said thank you to me. He was about to leave, but I grabbed his wrist. I asked him his name and he replied with Fuji Shusuke. That names sounds so familiar to me. Ah! He's Fuji Shusuke the prince. Now I really want to pass this ceremony.

_(Fuji's POV)  
_

His expression after he learned my name was cute. He reminded me so much of my younger self. I found out his score on the 2nd test and it was 100 percent. It was 100 percent perfect. Cute, smart, witty, brave, kind, and gentle, he was the perfect person for me. I knew I just have to have him no matter what. Of course, I'll still have to see how he does in the 3rd test.

I decided to ask the young lad his name even though I know I'll see him at the last round. He retorted with the name Echizen Ryoma. That name was music to my ears. Ryoma was the name of my cat that ran away. That cat was amazingly stubborn by the way. I asked Ryoma if he wanted a drink since I wanted him to like me, and he replied with a no. I asked him if he wanted to go to the park to play and he said no. I pouted since people usually did what I want. I glared at him and he still said no.

I left since I had nothing else to do there. Even though he didn't do what I asked him to, I won't punish him since he saved my life and he's cute. A smile was plastered on my face, well a bigger smile was, and I happily departed to my castle to think about the last challenge.

_(Normal POV)_

The third test was coming up and all the remaining contestants were excited, especially a little Ryoma (no, I don't mean the cat). Everyone knew the third test was going to be the hardest. Impressing the prince was something only god could, or maybe a little cat. Ryoma was up for the challenge because he loved challenges, especially challenges that involved Fuji Shusuke.

A young man walked in and announced the third round will be commencing now. The group walked to a little room where a hostess was greeting them. She told everyone the process of this round. A name would be called and that person would be going to a little room to have a chat with the prince. The prince would decide that person's score.

The first person that would be walking in was a girl, age 14, named Suzuki Sakura. She left that room crying. Next was a fat guy named Murakami Edward. He left out shocked and pitiful. The last one remaining was Echizen Ryoma. He was not scared at all, even though he saw the 2 shocked lads. He had a little conversation with the prince and he seemed like a calm and innocent gentleman. How wrong was he!

_(Ryoma's POV)_

I started talking with the prince about manners because he had none. I'm not sure if he had any or not, but looking back at the restaurant scene, it seemed as if he had none. This was going to be a long time, at least that's what I hoped. If it was a short time, then I'd probably lose. Maybe I'll teach him tennis after manners, 'cause tennis was like the best sport ever.

I told the prince all about sitting correctly and not ordering people around. I talked loudly at important things and softly at unimportant things. I even dared to hit him when he wasn't paying attention. I'm probably going to get some bad results.

A/N: How was it? Review if you want to, it'll make my day. Flame if you want to, I'll be having the best late birthday ever!!


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: I'm very sorry for the long update. I was extremely busy since I had a lot of homework to do (especially since my teacher keeps on putting in new challenging programs because of my grades). I'll try to update as soon as possible, but if I ever take very long with this story, please forgive me. I'll even make the chapters longer. Anyways, enjoy!!

**Chapter 3: Love Confession  
**

_(Ryoma's POV)_

After my numerous attempts to entertain my dear prince, I started feeling dizzy. I don't think it was because of the room's fragrance, but rather because entertaining Fuji Shusuke was the hardest challenge ever. I saw those cerulean eyes of his gazing at my figure, and I immediately realized that this prince is somewhat perverted. I was used to it, lots of men attempted to rape me with the excuse of being unable to resist my desirable body.

I kept on attempting to at least make a decent conversation with the brunette, but I failed to do so. I decided to just ask him to play tennis with me, after all, tennis cures almost everything. I went to get my tennis racket and another for him, and we started playing tennis. Of course, I won the first 3 games with my awesome twist serve.

After the three games, the prince surprised me with an amazing move called the Tsubame Gaeshi. This was my first time seeing that move therefore, I was too shocked to play the next three games well. The score was now 3-3.

I was now ready to attempt to beat him. I gave him a twist serve, the most powerful one I had ever done. He returned it precisely. I gave him a smash, which he returned with Higuma Otoshi. I wasn't ready for it, so therefore I lost. I was having a fun time playing him. He was challenging unlike 99.9 percent of the opponents I played. The ending score was 7-5, me winning 7 games.

I went back into the prince's grand room and talked to him about my family. I told him my reason for coming here, my dad's affair with many women whom my mom doesn't know, and my brother. I, then, asked him about his family. A sad expression appeared on his face when I asked him my question, so I said never mind.

I stopped talking and sighed. The prince and I talked for 15 minutes, and nothing happened. I saw his luxury bed and went there. I saw him look at me with a confused look. I ignored it and lied on the bed. I drifted off to sleep. Yes, this was what I wanted to do now, except I wanted to sleep beside Karupin, but a half of his wish was better nothing.

I suddenly awoke when I felt hot lips pressed against my lips. I opened my eyes to see who was molesting me while I was sleeping. It was none other than the perverted prince.

_(Fuji's POV)_

When I saw my little soon-to-be lover sleep peacefully, I tried my best to resist the urge to rape him. He looked so vulnerable and cute while sleeping. The sun's rays made his skin look brighter and his hair's greens highlights more visible. I decided to just give him a little kiss. Of course, I gave him a little more than just a little kiss. I pressed my lips against his and explored his mouth. Indeed, he was delicious.

Before I went any downer, I saw him wake up and push me away. He shouted out the words pervert and go away to me. That didn't help the situation at all and it was apparent when I kissed him again and went to his neck to give him a hickey. He once again shouted ah and a crowd of maids along with my father went to see what was wrong.

My father saw Ryoma push me away and he help up his hand to slap the feline-eyed boy. He ordered him to be sent to the dungeon. I couldn't forget the way he described Ryoma. "Send this ungrateful vulgar of a boy away to the dungeon for striking against my son"

I was shocked that my father used those ugly words against someone as beautiful as a flower. I wanted to tell my father it was a misunderstanding, but he had interrupted me.

"Shusuke, let me help you get a more appropriate lover okay?" His words were harsh and uncomforting. I, for the first time, retorted back to him.

"I never said I chose him. I never said I wanted him as my lover. All I simply did was test him before you came in." I replied back to him with the same tone he used with me.

I saw my father's astonished look. He slapped me and told me I was being influenced too much by that monster. He never knew Ryoma, so how would he know? I resisted the urge to say that back to him, but I did so anyways. Then, I saw an expression on my dad's face I never saw. Pain.

He started telling me that he did indeed know Echizen Ryoma. He started telling me the story that he himself had actually fell head over heels in love with the said boy. Although he knew Ryoma would never remember that fateful day, he did. Ryoma had saved him from rain. Father was out wandering his way back to the castle when he was lost, but it had started to rain. He looked for shelter but couldn't find any. Then, like an angel, the small boy came to him with an umbrella. He was saved.

After hearing that story, I questioned my dad as to why he had sent this man who had greatly helped him to the dungeon. He replied telling me that now he loved his family more than anything. I was happy that he told me that, but it still pained me that Ryoma was sent to a dungeon because of me. I planned to help him escape. I rested and drifted off to sleep as soon as Father left.

The next day, I woke up before everyone else and headed down to the dungeon to check on Ryoma.

_(Normal POV)_

Ryoma was getting into his very pleasant dream before a voice told him to wake up. He opened up his hazel eyes to find the prince looking at him with his cerulean eyes. Immediately he yelled and hollered at the guy.

"It was because of you I'm here. I knew I shouldn't have done this. As much as mother means to me, I still shouldn't have abandon Karupin and my normal tranquil life. Go away now!! Shoo!!! I don't want to see your face." Without a doubt it was a dangerous thing to do. He could've been executed for doing so, but he still started yelling at the prince. It wasn't long before he silenced himself when he felt lips pressed against his own.

When Shusuke stopped his kiss with the uke, he immediately told Ryoma to shut up. If anyone would have seen them there, there would surely be consequences, and not very good consequences. Shusuke just told Ryoma to follow him without hesitation. Ryoma obeyed the prince for fear that he and this beautiful boy would get into deep trouble.

When the two finally arrived at the prince's room, the hazel-eyed boy asked the prince an innocent yet uncomfortable question.

"Prince Fuji, why did you save me?" the raven-colored hair boy asked. The prince looked at the small figure in front of him and stayed silent for a moment. It will take a lot of guts to say that he was actually in love with the so-called vulgar, especially if his father would hear the whole conversation. He confessed his love anyway because if he didn't, he might never have the chance to.

"Ryoma, I love you." Fuji said before capturing the now shocked boy's lips. This time, Ryoma responded back by letting the brunette enter and taste him. The both parted gasping for air. Then, Ryoma gave his confession.

"I love you too, your majesty."

A/N: So, how was it? Stupid? Weird? Chaotic? Unorganized? I'll update with the next chapter probably by Christmas or Thanksgiving Day. Anyways, bye bye and thank you for reading the pitiful story.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Wow, I updated this story faster than I had anticipated. Maybe it's because I convinced my parents and teacher to put me out of 2/5 of the programs I signed up for. I guess I'll be able to update this faster. Enjoy!!

**Chapter 4: Unexpected Encounter**

_(Normal POV)_

The king who had heard the two lads' love confession was furious at his son. How could his son love this vulgar who had pushed him away! Even though the monster had saved his life once, he was not the person he was before. This Echizen Ryoma must be exterminated at once. The king thought of a way to send the feline boy away without resorting to execution. This plan just might work.

The next day, a tall man with a stern look stood outside Fuji's room. His eyes were hazel and depicted seriousness. He looked mature and well-mannered. Yes, he was the ideal person a noble would want for a son. Then, again this man was the son of a noble named Tezuka Jun, the army commander.

Fuji opened his door to find a man who looked like an adult outside his room. He asked the male who he was and a conversation started.

"I am Tezuka Kunimitsu. The king has sent me to wed you." The man now identified as Tezuka Kunimitsu announced.

"Well, if he were to send someone like you to espouse me, then he would've consulted me first. Now, I wish for you to leave this……" the prince was interrupted by a kiss from the chap that stood for him. Wanting more, Fuji opened his mouth for Tezuka to gain entrance. The kiss was lustful, it wasn't done because of love, nor because it was forced, but only because of impulse. Looking at the uke standing before him, he couldn't help but ponder as to how the king bore a son so beautiful.

It just so happened that Ryoma was passing by to ask Fuji if he was the winner of the competition. He stared in horror as he saw the prince, someone he loved, kiss a stranger. He dropped the box off cactus pots he had carved and rushed out crying. How could the prince betray him like that? How come he even cared after only meeting the beautiful man for no more than 2 weeks?

Fuji broke out of his kiss when he heard something dropped. He glanced to see what had happened, and saw Ryoma running. He chased after the youngster, but couldn't quite reach him. He gave up as the feminine boy ran out of the kingdom. He decided that Ryoma didn't really like him since you trust someone deeply if you like that person. Right no, he saw no sign of trust in Ryoma.

_(Ryoma's POV)_

I couldn't believe it. He had betrayed me. Was he only lusting after me like a lot of people had? I wanted to clear my obscure my mind and become organized again.

I sighed as I reached home. My home. The one that included mom, brother, father, and Karupin.

I went inside my mediocre house and up my small room. I started working on making clothing. Clothing was what my family was selling for money. We had sheep which provided wool for us to make shirts, coats, etc. Mother would put me in a room and give me a spindle. I started working everyday on spindling since I had grown rather fond of it. Of course, on my free time, I would play tennis with brother and father.

As I was spindling I kept on wondering about a lot of things. I wondered how mom was, how brother, how father was, and if Karupin missed me or not. I hadn't even said hi to them on my arrival. I just started working on helping my parents gain money. Then, I heard footsteps. It was moms. I could tell because her shoes made her footsteps loud, unlike the other people's shoes.

My mom opened the door yet I still ignored her. It was not until her next words that I started listening to her.

"Ryoma, I'm so sorry, but we would have to sell you and your brother. The truth is, we were actually very poor and we were kind of depending on you to receive some money from the prince. Since you failed to do so, we have no other choice except for this to survive. Don't worry though, I'll only sell you to people whom I know will treat you will." Her words pained me. How could she sell me just because of a mission I had failed to accomplish?

I then found myself chained to cuffs and brought outside to town. Her words were very loud, loud enough for the whole town to hear. She practically begged people to buy me at 500,000,000 yen. No one could afford me, so she started lowering the price. It was not until she reached 30,000 yen that someone had bought me. How could I have been sold for such a low price?

My owner was none other than the man I had saw kiss my ex crush. I felt a dagger through my heart when he took me to the castle and dumped me into a chamber. He told me about his marriage with Fuji and how he already knew Fuji loved me and I loved him. He told me he would do anything to marry Fuji, including stopping the likes of me from interrupting. So now I am in this squalid chamber, with my cuffs, weeping at how everything I had loved was gone.

_(Fuji's POV)_

When I asked Tezuka what he was doing, he replied saying it was nothing important. I could tell it was important. I wanted to find out what he had done. It could've been anything, including inflict damage on Ryoma, which I had already done. I hoped for the best and expected the worst.

A/N: So, how was it? Too fast?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Bird Sings**

_The bird sings a tearful song  
Of something it does not know  
But longs for still._

_  
It does not know freedom  
It sings it anyways._

It does not know of love

_But longs for it anyways._

_The free bird sings a happy song_

_Of things it had seen_

_But wants them still._

(Ryoma's POV)

Being a slave is not bad. After all, I don't need to see my lame excuse of parents. No, they're not parents anymore. They do not know me anymore. I do not know them anymore. They are now strangers. Strangers I don't know, and strangers I do not care about. Prince Fuji, I do not know anyone with that name. He was a betrayer. I do not know betrayers. Tezuka Kunimitsu, he's the only one I have to be with. He is my master, I am his slave. All of the people I know, I no longer recognize. I only know my master. That is final.

Although I'm trapped in a dungeon, I feel a bit happy. I now realize what everyone was. They were all bound to be traitor. Fuji, the one I have oh so dearly loved betrayed me. My parents sold me for a stupid cause. How can these people not feel guilty at all? Saying stuff like I love you, they made me believe it. Now, I realize they were all faking it. I was never human to them, merely a toy. A toy, how useless.

Today was the wedding between the master and the prince. Interesting, I would love to ruin it. I can't though. I look at my hands. They are swollen. They are numb. I cannot move them. My feet are cold and freezing. I'm now skinny, with no food. What's the chance that I'll die?

Only until midnight I'm allowed to go outside. I need to work, work, and work until then. Scrubbing floors in the dungeon, sewing clothes, cooking gourmet dishes was my job. It may seem simple and typical job of a slave, but it was a lot harder. The dungeon was vast and was extremely dirty. The clothes needed to be perfect, meaning not even one stitch out of place. The gourmet dishes needed to be both delicious and presentable. They could not have on smudge of dirtiness on them.

Master is about to come home now. He's back from the wedding with the prince huh? Not like I care. Master finally found someone. That someone happened to be the person I hate the most. They are now happy ever after. I'm not. I don't want to be the villain. I want to have the happy ending. Unfortunately, Lady Luck isn't with me today.

I decided to make up a poem. I've always liked writing poems. Poems express who you were. Poems tell everyone how you're feeling. Shy or not, people will get you. Poetry has always been something I liked. I grabbed a knife and carved on the dungeon wall a poem.

_I do not know of love_

_I only know what betrayal is_

_Still, I would like to know_

_How to love again_

_Whether it's with traitors_

_Or with allies. _

It looked perfect. This expresses exactly how I feel. That's what I like about poems.

"Ryoma, go and greet your other master." Tezuka-sama ordered. As the slave, I quickly rushed to his side in rags and bowed to none other than the traitor.

"Hello prince. Nice to see you again." I said in a polite yet sarcastic tone. What I really wanted to say was hi traitor, please go and die.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

(Fuji's POV)

It hurt me a lot to see him again, as a slave. This was all my fault. I knew it. I shouldn't have betrayed him. Then, I might've been with him again. Fat chance. How can someone who's been hurt so much love the person who caused it? Why did I choose Tezuka when Ryoma was the one who won? Tezuka didn't even enter. I truly do not deserve to be a prince. I don't deserve to be human. I've hurt the one who could have been with me. I hurt the one who had loved me. I've hurt the one who I had loved. Am I really this cruel?

Love, what is that? What is love? I do not know it anymore. Why did I choose lust? Lust was something everyone would choose. Why not love? I truly need protection. That is a fact. However, I also need to protect to have protection. That's what I failed to see.

Ryoma needed me. I needed Tezuka. That was the major mistake. This is what I failed to realize. Need, everyone knows of it. Need is love. That's what I know now. People love because they need someone. I'm such a fool. I don't ant love anymore. Venus, when are you going to free us?

_He needs him_

_He loves him  
He wants him_

_Is love pure lust?_

_Is love pure need?_

_Is love pure want?_

_We love for a stupid reason_

_We love because we want him/her_

_Still even knowing this_

_We love_

_Love is the closest thing to magic_

_And we all need magic. _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **Sorry for the long update. I was very busy. Also, I apologize for the shortness of this chapter. I was in a hurry but I made sure to check for grammar mistakes. It was probably annoying that you had to read all those poems. I wanted to express how the characters feel by writing a poem. Reviews are read, compliments are praised, constructive criticisms are considered, and flames are ignored.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Another chapter yay! I'm no longer busy with a crazy amount of homework. Instead, I'm relaxing and typing fanfiction. Now that I realize it, I've had this story for some time and I only have a little amount of chapters. Well, I expect this chapter to be longer than my others since I'm so bored and I want to type more. In this chapter, I'll be writing in normal POV all the way. I think I've expressed enough of the character's feelings for me to stop puting in so many POVs. I hope you like this chapter. Reviews are read and thank for.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 6: We Do Not Know**

The older boy grabbed the younger boy. He kissed the boy deeply while the younger one closed his eyes to feel the relaxation. He had never felt so well ever since his betrayal. The prince, who has betrayed him, was now kissing him. The prince was now wanting him. He guessed that even master would never know how to be the object of the prince's want felt. To Ryoma though, he liked this feeling. It made him feel warm again. Luckily, Tezuka wasn't there to see the intimate scene.

"I'm sorry I betrayed you. I was just selfish and I couldn't see that. I'm really sorry and whether you apologize to me, it's your decision. However, I don't want Kunimitsu to treat you poorly, so you'll be near me more ok?" Fuji said in a worried tone. Ryoma thought for a moment. He had no idea what to say. If he forgave Fuji, what was the possibility of getting hurt? Many things could happen. He might accidentally anger the prince and he'd be left alone again. No one liked that. He wasn't ready to feel happiness and be filled with woe.

"No, I'm not trusting you again. Actually, I don't want to see you. I am, however, sort of happy that you realize your mistake and you want me back. Maybe I might forgive you later on. But for now, I'm not going to forgive you." Ryoma replied. Although the prince felt sad a little, he kind of also felt happy. It was nice to know that he might be forgiven. It was good to know that Ryoma wasn't so harsh with the reply.

After they finished talking, Tezuka came back and led Ryoma to his new room. The new room was requested by Fuji. It wasn't as filthy as the dungeon. In contrast, it was bright and elegant. It had satin covered curtains, fancy carpeting, white marble walls, a bed covered in lace sheets, and a leather couch complimented with comphy-looking pillows. The room seemed like one for rich people. One where people like Ryoma would never have the chance to even see.

"Thank you master for showing me to the new room." Ryoma said before bowing and returning to work in the kitchen. He was going to have to cook dinner today. Especially on this special day. Cooking, then, suddenly felt great and not a task. Ryoma then had a smile plastered on his face. Yes, it feels good to have Fuji know his mistake. It feels good to be put in a room where he feels the same as everyone. It felt good to be hallucinated in such a good place.

Fuji and Tezuka, on the other had, were having a conversation. The conversation was about Ryoma. Fuji stated his opinions. He didn't want Tezuka to have Ryoma as a slave. He wanted Ryoma free. Tezuka didn't agree. Tezuka stated that he bought Ryoma for a reasonable price, and he was to keep Ryoma.

"Kunimitsu, I think you should free Ryoma."

"No Shusuke. I paid for him. I get to keep him. That's final."

Fuji felt a sudden weight on his shoulders. He had wanted Ryoma to be happy. He didn't want Ryoma up doing chores. Though he saw this as a chance to be with him, he didn't want it. Ryoma already said he was going to forgive him, or not. Forgiveness was what he wanted. Love was what he longed for, but it would be futile. How can one who has felt betrayal love again? Silly.

It was finally midnight and everyone went to sleep. Fuji couldn't help feeling a little worried about Ryoma so he got up and went to Ryoma's room. He slightly opened the door to see if the cat-like boy was sleeping or not. The adorable small figure was indeed sleeping. He could see Ryoma's childish face brighten from the moon. His small fragile-looking body and long eyelashes gave him a cute look. Fuji smile a soft smile before leaving to his own room. He was content to see Ryoma's sleeping face. He hasn't seen it for god knows how long time. It looked adorable, as expected it from an adorable uke.

Ryoma was aware of Fuji staring at him, but he chose not to cease the pair of eyes looking at him. Ryoma was actually quite happy that the prince was looking at him. He thought maybe the prince did care for him again. It was a long time since Fuji had last looked at him, and Ryoma had learned to enjoy the sea-blue eyes Fuji had. He liked those eyes looking at him. He liked those eyes examining him. Those eyes were beautiful. And beautiful only meets beautiful. Ryoma, at this moment, felt beautiful. He smiled. Being beautiful was something he had not felt ever since his misfortune.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------   
A/N: Wow, this chapter was amazingly short. xD


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Squalid**

_(Ryoma's POV)_

There were two things in life that would never be answered. One is the seven wonders of life and the other is the full definition of love. Love was always indescribable. It was a feeling of want, but it's quite obvious that that isn't the only meaning for it. Love was something I never understood. Mom and dad always say that they love me and I never get what they mean. Ever since I met Shusuke, I finally understood what love was, but still not all of it. Love was pleasurable yet horrible. Merriful yet full of betrayal. And now, when I thought it was only like this, I find it the other way around. But I clearly know I'll never know

I woke up the next morning and went to clean master's room when suddenly a hand grabbed me. Another hand covered my mouth so I was unable to scream for help. I tried my best to kick my way out and go to clean a room when suddenly I heard something shatter. I knew it; I accidentally kicked and shattered something. What did I break this time?

The moment when I could get a clear vision of my captor, I was speechless. I accidentally kicked my master's spouse. I accidentally kicked the prince. I also shattered his wedding jewel from master. I knew it, I was doomed. There was no way out. I'm toast.

When I thought I was toast, I was wrong. Very wrong. I wasn't toast, I was soon going to be dead. This wedding jewel wasn't just any jewel, it was the heart of our village. I just kicked and shattered the heart of our village. It was always to be passed on from generation to generation and if anyone broke it, this whole village would be chaotic.

"Ryoma……..how could you? I want you out of my sight. Now. Go to a place where I can't see you anymore. While you're at it, think about what you've done."

"O…..Ok." With that said, tears were running down my cheeks and I started running. I ran to the place I knew the prince would never go to. Funny, yesterday I thought I was beautiful but now I realize what I really am. Squalid material. Not worthy of even ever seeing anyone. I was an untouchable. The dumpster was the only place for me. Everywhere else did not seem right.

I ran to master's vast trash room. This room was for people who have done a lot of wrong and are forced to live here. This place contained a lot of trash, the trash people empty from their house. Occasionally, there would be a "yellow water rain" day. I know this because I had been here once. I had been here for 1 day so that auntie wouldn't have to be here. It was torture. There was barely any food.

What I hated most of all of this was the fact that Fuji doesn't give a damn about me despite saying he loved me. Yeah , I already know this, but when he looked at me last night, I felt a sort of spark. I felt a warm feeling which I'm sure is love. So basically, he confessed yesterday, right? If he told me he loved me, then why is he doing this? Then again, this is true love. I don't love him at all.

At this trash room, I'm currently crying my tears out and attempting to fall asleep. Master would sure be mad when Fuji tells him what happened and I would definitely die. Maybe when I die, I can finally learn the true meaning of love. Obviously this wasn't love. Then again, I don't know love at all. I wish this whole charade would stop. I just wish that I can return to my old cocky self again and not give a damn about this whole thing.

I used to think that this would never happen to me, but I was wrong. Everyone thought I was a good boy, mom always lauded for my excellence. Now, none of them would even give me a bit of admiration. I was mainly just a fad to them. I used to be popular, but now no one needs to care about me. I'm nothing but junk. Everyone thinks that way.

_In an act of courage_

_In an act of bravery_

_We all fail_

_We are all not brave_

_For each day we are human_

_Each day we are afraid of something._

I found that beautiful poem somewhere while I was buried in the trash. This poem was written by anonymous and I find it quite motivating. It's true, we are all afraid of something if we are human. I used to be scared of very few little things, but now I realize what I was truly afraid of. I'm afraid of something that will forever baffle me. I'm afraid of love, to love, and everything about love.

It gave me an ounce of courage since now I feel less……feeble. I feel braver and more unafraid of my fear. Fuji Shusuke, I do love you. I torture you a lot, but that's only because I love you. You love me too. Aishiteru.

_(Fuji's POV)_

Something gripped the corner of my heart. I had just yelled at him. I had just yelled at the one I had tried so much to get back. Even as a prince, I know there's one thing I can't make him do now. I can't make him love me anymore. Everything I have been doing so far is futile. Nothing matters now.

I had let my temper out and now, I realize that what I had just done was not good. It wasn't even his fault. And now, he is currently in a place where I would never find him. Some place I would never think of. This whole thing wasn't even his fault. If I hadn't captured and kidnapped him for my selfish needs, then he wouldn't be in this mess.

When I captured him, I was planning on treating him to lobster and gourmet food. I wanted to eat with someone and Kunimitsu was busy today. Well, I would rather eat with Ryoma anyways.

So much for my good plan. I'm such an idiot. I've just lost the love of my life and I can't do anything about it, even with my powers. I feel…..I feel…..I feel so hurt. This was a foreign feeling. I always had guards to save me from this feeling. Now, there is no one that can prevent this feeling or save me from it. I feel so hurt. It hurts a lot.

_As everything is crashing down_

_As your world is starting to come down_

_As you start to hurt a lot more than you ever had_

_Just remember_

_This feeling is very mutual._

What really hurt me is that I broke his heart. He's not in my life anymore and I'm so lonely. I have nobody. I'm on my own. Kunimitsu isn't the one I want. I want Ryoma. I'm so lonely with no one. Nobody matters except Ryoma. Now that I don't have Ryoma, I'm very lonely. There is no one I rather see than him.

Ryoma, if you can ever hear this, I wish you would come back to me. I wish you can come back to me and play tennis with me. I wish you would cure me, if you can that is. I wish you can talk with me and feel comfortable with me. If there anything I can do to take you back?

**A/N: **So, how was it? This was pretty considering how many words the other chapters had. It kind of doesn't make sense, do any of you agree with me? Well, I tried my best to portrait the character's current feelings. Please review and tell me if I did a good job or not. Thanks for reading this story.


	8. Chapter 8

'Ugh, I hate angst." A kid from no where popped out in front of Ryoma.

"Excuse me?" Ryoma looked at the brat. She was no taller than his shoulder. She also had on fancy clothes and looked like a princess.

"Echizen Ryoma, right? I'm Tezuka Yume, Kunimitsu's very distant cousin. I can help you. I want you and Shusuke to be together."

"Why?"

"Psh, simple. I hate Tezuka Kunimitsu and angst. If I destroy the ugly angst, get you together with Fuji Shusuke, will you stop being so sad?"

"How old are you, spoiled brat?"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BRAT?! I'm pretty much the same age as you."

"You look like a kid."

"I know. It's the frills. They're cute though."

Ryoma just stared at the kid. Was she even supposed to be in this dirty place? She looked so innocent, like she did not know anything about the outside world.

"Ryoma-kun, I know you're strong. Actually, I watch you a lot. You're usually not like this. Is it because of your stupid past?"

He widened his eyes. How did this kid know about his past?

"In case you don't remember, I used to be your tennis buddy."

Now that he thought about it, he remembered he used to play tennis with an extremely strong girl. He vaguely mused over his last tennis game with that girl. In his vision, he saw that girl crossing the street, trying to save his cat that he brought along. As she was about to get hit by a nonstopping truck, he ran to save her. Instead, he got hit and the doctor said his personality is going to change. Instead of a strong, cocky brat, you'll now get an obedient doll that will listen to you, but might break easily if treated wrong.

"I'm sorry, Ryoma-kun. At least Karupin didn't die." Yume said when she saw Ryoma scratching his head. She remembered, Ryoma did this whenever he didn't want to know something, but he learned it anyway.

"Mada mada dane, Tezuka." Ryoma blurted out. He went out of the dump place, and to a grander area. He left, leaving Yume confused.

He arrived in front of Shusuke and Kunimitsu's room. He burst it open and grabbed a confused Shusuke while pushing an angry Kunimitsu away. He kissed his pretty prince. He wasn't going to let go no matter what. He fell in love with him, and whatever he wanted, he was going to get.

"Fuji Shusuke, you aren't just any prince. You're my prince, meaning you can only be with me, got it?"

Shusuke looked at Ryoma. He was so different from before. Inside, he was glad he fell in love with someone strong, brave. As Ryoma pulled him into a deeper kiss, he had an obscure vision of something from the past. There was a boy that looked like whacked him with a tennis racket when he invaded the public tennis courts once. He was upset at first, but that boy looked so defiant and brave. Along with him was a girl that looked superior. He was thinking of that boy since then and he was joyful that the one he was going to truly be with this time will be the one he loved. His stupid father planned the cliff idea. It was stupid, but it worked anyway.

"Ryoma, you're always going to be my first love." Shusuke managed to utter.

_Ten years later..._

"Ne Shusuke, remember how we first met?"

"Of course. You were so much like a lost puppy." 

"It's your fault anyway. I'm glad that we can finally be like this now. How is Tezuka?"

"Well, after I broke up with him, it turns out he was cheating me with a princess from some other kingdom." 

"Funny how it's only after ten years, I can ask about him."

"You better not be in love with him." Fuji said as he hugged Ryoma very tightly.

"I can't b-r-eathe."

"I'll tie you up and fuck you all night if you ever love someone else." 

"Try to, your majesty."

"As you say so, kitty."

With that said, Fuji started a make out session with Ryoma. First loves always make you turn to be so out of character when really, if you were yourself, so much could have been done. However, there are always some disasters that make you forget your own self, yet there are some people from the past who make you remember. Fuji Shusuke, you're lucky you're not dead...yet..

**THE END!**

--  
A/N: Crappy ending, I know. I couldn't think of anything though. Thanks for reading all the way till the end. Now...farewell.


End file.
